The Sweetest Dreams
by CarlileLovesAnime
Summary: It's Yuki's last night in Enoshima and he just cannot fall asleep.


**Hey, everyone. My name is Carlile, in case you don't know me. **

**I know I haven't been active much on this site lately. Sorry about that. But I've basically joined (or am at least trying to join) the Tsuritama fandom over the past few days and I wrote my first fanfic for it. Please tell me what you think! It's vaguely Yuki/Haru. Posted this on Tumblr too, first. **

**(I don't own Tsuritama or anything to do with it.)**

0o.o0o.o0

The Sweetest Dreams

_**Background**__: Haru has come back to Earth, this time with Urara, and the two of them need a place to stay. Even though Kate and Yuki are moving within the week, Kate gladly invites the two aliens to stay with her and Yuki again. _

_It is now the night before the big move. The house is empty except for the absolute necessities._

0o.o0o.o0

Here in the darkness, the ticks of his wristwatch lying on the wood floor pounded at his ears. He curled further into the blanket and tried to visualize the watch. It had to be midnight at least. Tomorrow would be a long day.

_Go to sleep_, he mentally yelled at himself for probably the hundredth time tonight. He glanced over to his grandmother, already sleeping peacefully on the other mattress. Yuki pulled the blanket up even more. _Go. To. Sleep. _

The sliding glass door in the next room quietly hummed along its track. He sat up slightly, squinting through the doorway to see a blackened silhouette.

The figure padded into this room, drawn to Yuki's mattress like a small child to a dog. When Haru looked down at his face, he could tell right away that the red-haired boy was awake.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" he asked, his bubbly voice unusually hushed.

Yuki blinked at him. He peered over to the two mattresses on the other side of the room, both of them unoccupied, the blankets pulled over them neatly. Then he looked back at Haru. "I just can't sleep for some reason," he said. He paused to leave time for a reaction, but Haru didn't say anything. "Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

Haru hesitated a beat – for an instant he seemed upset – but then nodded and forced a smile.

But Yuki scowled. "You and Urara should get some rest."

"We don't need sleep. That's kind of what we use water for."

"You can never sleep?" Yuki said. Haru shook his head.

Feeling himself deflate, Yuki hung his head. All the pieces fit together – not sleeping would explain very much because now that he thought about it, Haru was always the first one awake, his bed was always made, he always went to bed late, and he never complained of feeling tired.

He could sense Haru's unending stare on his skin. He looked back up at him. "You must get pretty lonely here at night," he said solemnly.

"It's fine," Haru said, and his smile seemed more genuine at that. "I'm alone a lot but I don't feel lonely."

"What do you even do?" Yuki sat up straighter, bent his legs, and laid his forearms across his knees. Haru brought himself down to the floor where he sat with his legs crossed.

"Urara really likes the garden," Haru said. "I told him that Earth flowers are a lot like us, that they need water to survive like we do, and after that he would not stop asking about them until we came down here and he could see for himself. He spends all night out there."

"But what do _you _do, Haru?" Yuki asked, almost in a pleading way.

"I like the flowers too. I think we're going to stay on Earth for a long time. There's nothing quite like those flowers on our planet." Haru's smile widened even more, nearly splitting his face in half.

"Do you spend the night in the garden too?"

Haru's eyes locked directly on Yuki's and held on for a good minute before he looked bashfully down at the floorboards. "Seeing the flowers isn't the only reason I came back," he said quietly. He fidgeted a little, laying both of his hands in his lap.

The expression on Yuki's face paled with incomprehension as he observed Haru. The alien boy glowed in the dark, his purple eyes illuminated with the power of the moon and his skin lightly iridescent. It was an unobtrusive, comforting light that made his every feature more poignant, more beautiful.

Yuki realized he had dreamt about it before, many times, a warm light that sat beside his body and guarded him from nightmares. His chest constricted at the revelation.

"Don't stay up for me, though," Haru said, eyeing the other boy again. "It's important that you get your sleep. We're moving tomorrow, so you have to be prepared."

"I know," Yuki mumbled. He slowly lay back down, stretching his legs until his feet touched the end of the mattress. "I know."


End file.
